sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V3 Locations
The V3 island varies drastically from the V2 island in that the island, formerly an old military base (presumably belonging to the U.S. or Great Britain at one point in time, seeing as the graffiti on the wall of the storehouse is in English), has been abandoned for approximately forty years. Most of the island is still largely intact, despite the fact that in the past forty years, it's apparently undergone some harsh storms. Still, having been a temporary military base, much of the island is uninhabited and full of vegetation. ---- The Rundown Hospital: A basic three-room facility which once served the residents of the island. The waiting room is nothing to speak of, with only a few dust-covered chairs, an old lamp, and a stack of ancient magazines sitting on the table. The examination room is even blander, containing nothing except some expired medical supplies and an old examination table. The third room holds two rows of cots and was once used to quarantine sick patients. : Bodies: :: Lance Barrett (Outside; in front of front entrance, shot in the head) :: Heather Tilmitt (Examination room; on examination table, dismembered and disemboweled) :: Abbi (Outside; near one of the corners of the hospital, placed in a very shallow grave) :: Evelyn Richinson (Outside; near the burial ground of the fetus, a huge hole through her neck) :: Dan Wolfe (Outside; in foliage surrounding hospital, stabbed and shot in the chest) ---- The Jailhouse: The jailhouse sits away from the main settlement on the island, probably as a precautionary measure to keep the townspeople safe from those in lockup. It's a simple, two-story building with a row of cells on the bottom floor and a spare room, probably where the guard used to sleep, upstairs. The cells seem lonely now and beckon for a new body to be locked behind their bars. : Bodies: :: N/A ---- The Small Cottage: A solitary cottage that sets off by itself, away from the main settlement. It's a simple place of only four rooms, and it was probably the island home of one of the higher-ups on the military base at one time. Outside sits a small well that it's hard to see the bottom of, even in the middle of the day. Overall, the place has a peaceful atmosphere... one that begs to be destroyed. : Bodies: :: Monique St. Claire (Outside the side of the cottage, multiple cuts over body and throat sliced open) :: Jeff Marontate (Outside the front of the cottage, back of head split open) :: Ryan Gilbert (Outside the front of the cottage, head beaten to a pulp) :: Raven Lawrence (Inside the living room, stabbed in the arm and throat slit open) :: Vera Lang (Outside the front door of the cottage, shot multiple times) :: Anna Kateridge (Outside the cottage, wrist and neck slashed) :: Elizabeth Priestly (On the table inside the cottage, wrapped up in a sheet and incinerated) :: Dacey Ashcroft (Outside the cottage, shot in the back) :: Dante Cooper (Outside the cottage next to Dacey, shot in the chest and face) :: Eris Marquis (Sitting on a chair in the dining area, neck blown apart) ---- The Barracks: A cluster of plain gray buildings that once housed the soldiers occupying the island base. There isn't much to speak of in the barracks except for rows of cots, but it's an ideal place for a large group to horde up in... or the ideal place for an ambitious player to mow down the competition in. : Bodies: :: Josh Goodman (Interior of Barrack, standing in pool of blood minus his head) :: Tanya Bonneville (Interior of Barrack, lying in pool of blood next to Goodman) :: Ivye Dewley (Exterior of Barrack, nothing left of her but an incinerated pile of ash) :: Gabriel Theobaldt (Exterior of Barrack, torn to shreds in explosion) ---- The Lagoon: Overlooked by large cliffs to the north and surrounded by tall trees to the south, the lagoon was formed ages ago when a tsunami hit the island. Since then, it's become an untouched beauty of the island... but be mindful of the lagoon's beautiful waters. You never know who might sneak up from behind and drown you in them. : Bodies: :: N/A ---- The Showers: '''Separate from the barracks, the showers are exactly as their name would suggest. The room is, in essence, a large bathroom facility with an open shower area. It's an ideal place to rest, but don't loiter around for too long. The lone door in the front of the building could sign your fate if an ambitious player follows you inside. : '''Bodies: :: Karl Van Buren (Inside the showers; lying on the floor naked, his head blown apart by his collar, genitels torn away) :: Viktor Kurchatov (Inside the showers; sprawled on the ground naked, stabbed through the eye) ---- The Lookout Tower: '''The lookout tower sits atop a large hill and is shrouded in trees. It's an unimpressive building, but it used to be the primary defense post on the island. Maybe it can be your eye in the sky as well? It'd be a great place for a small group to rally together and hide from the island's baddies, and an even better place for those baddies to snipe the rest of the competition from above. : '''Bodies: :: Charlie Burchman (Scattered in small pieces all around first floor) ---- The Mess Hall: '''Moss and vines have overtaken the outside of the mess hall, and the inside looks as though it hasn't been touched for years. The multiple tables sit in perfect rows in the dining room, and the kitchen and even the deep freeze are layered in a thick coat of dust. There might be some leftovers in the deep freeze, but eating meat that's over 40 years old is quite the dance with death, perhaps more hazardous than the competition on the island. : '''Bodies: :: Alex Steele (Lying in the Deep Freeze, gunshot wound in chest) ---- The Marsh: It used to be the island's housing district... at least, it used to be. It wasn't much to begin with, maybe ten or twelve houses lined up in a row where the soldiers' families lived. When a large storm hit the island years ago, all the houses were practically destroyed and the water stagnated on the flat ground, giving way to the festering marsh that sits here now. : Bodies: :: N/A ---- The Hollow Tree: A huge tree, bursting with foliage, straddles part of the overgrown trail. A large part of the tree has been hollowed out on the inside, making it large enough for army vehicles to pass through. It's large enough to house quite a few people, and the age-old carvings on the inside of the tree are testament enough to that. It's not much in terms of shelter, but it's better than spending a night in the deep, dark jungle. : Bodies: :: Kristin Washington (Right outside treeline, missing part of skull) ---- The Swinging Bridge: A long, swinging bridge that crosses a deep ravine heading into the uninhabited part of the island. The bridge sways eerily in the wind and the fall into the ravine below almost certainly spells doom for anyone who happens to lose their balance or step too close to the edge. : Bodies: :: Owen Fontaine (Lying on the ground near the bridge, gunshot wound in temple) ---- The Airfield: It isn't much now, but at one time, this airfield was the life of the island. It contains a sole landing strip in the middle of an overgrown field, and the solitary air control tower nearby looms menacingly over the island. The remains of a downed aircraft sit nearby, having crashed long after the island base had been abandoned. : Bodies: :: Adwin Green (Lying face-down near one of the downed aircrafts, shot in back) :: Simon Wood (Lying face up on the runway, impaled through heart) '' ---- '''The Storehouse:' Unlike the rest of the base, the storehouse is still largely intact from its glory days forty years ago, other than the conspicuous fact that all the windows are gone, the glass broken out of their frames. Inside the massive steel doors, one would not find anything useful. The only thing the soldiers left when they abandoned the island outpost were crates, chairs, and a decently sized table where they used to play cards. To the immediate left of the doors are the words "10/31/1967, PFC Herman Clemets won his first arm-wrestling tournament, scoring a massive upset over SSgt Westmore, the unbeaten champ. Just in time for us to get out of this hellhole, too!" spray painted in bright green. : Bodies: :: Troy McCann (interior; neck broken) ---- The Graveyard: Overrun with tall grass and moss creeping up the unreadable tombstones, the graveyard is an eerie place no matter what time of day or night. The grass is dry and dead, and the whole area reeks with the stench of ancient corpses. Death looms over this place, and it seems he's searching for another victim to add to his roster. : Bodies: :: Jason Foley (Buried, eviscerated) :: Ken Lawson (Buried alive in grave) :: Quale Hutchinson (Lying amongst headstones, neck broken) ---- The Chapel: It's the perfect place to make your peace with your God, because odds are, you don't have much time left. There's not much to the church. In fact, it's just a room full of pews and an alter, but perhaps the spiritual competitors will find some solace in its walls. : Bodies: :: N/A ---- The Overgrown Trail: Once driven over by army vehicles while crossing the island, the tire marks and ruts are still there, but the trail is quite overgrown. It winds left and right, north and south, and traverses the entire island. : Bodies: :: Ric Chee (Lying in the centre of the trail, stabbed through the heart) ---- The Quarry: Once upon a time, the quarry was the source of many products on the island. Now, the large, jagged rock formation stands as a monument to the life that once thrived on the island. A large portion of it has been cleared, and the face is climbable. There are lots of indentions along the face from dynamite blasts, and who knows? Maybe they'd be a good place to hide. : Bodies: :: Andy Walker (Lying in a watery grave) ---- The Caves: Dark, dank, and dreary, the caves snake across the island, leading deep down into the depths and surfacing in multiple locations. Some areas have been declared hazardous, while others are just downright scary. Forty years ago, the soldiers used to tell ghost stories about these caves, saying you could hear children crying if you ventured far enough into their depths. Of course, they'd always make good shelter, but you'd better not venture too far underground lest you never return. : Bodies: :: N/A ---- The Jungle: This huge area takes up most of the island, with the only real "settled" places on it being the parts of the abandoned and run down military base. There are paths through the jungle, but there's also an extremely thick underbrush and abundance of plant life that would impede and agitate the contestants; not to mention the animal life dwelling within that would find the contestants to be a nice treat. The terrain itself is trecherous with several random drops, cliffs, and the occasional booby trap that the soldiers manning the base "forgot" to disarm; one could be easily lost for days in the vast confines of the jungle if the heat and other conditions didn't drive them insane. Exercise caution, children, one wrong step here would most definitely be your last. : Bodies: :: Randy Flagg (Lying in a small clearing, riddled with bulletholes) :: Trey Leyton (Lying amongst the trees, teeth, eyes, and tongue missing, smiley face cut into his cheek) :: Trinity Sparks (Lying somewhere, neck blown apart by collar) :: Jazzalyn Creed (Lying near to Trinity, neck blown apart by collar) ---- The Babbling Brook: This small brook serves as the only source of water on the island. It winds to and fro, and in most places is shallow enough to be able to walk through. Perhaps you could stop for a refreshment here? Bear in mind though, no matter how shallow it may be, you can surely drown in it with a little assistance. : Bodies: :: Tyson Neills (Lying on the ground a few meters away from the brook, a bloody hole where his left eye should be) ---- The Sea Cliffs: You can see the ocean from here. The cliffs aren't terribly high, but it might be a mighty painful fall down them. They wouldn't make a very good hiding place, seeing how they're out in the open, but it'd definitely make a good vantage point, especially if you were lying in wait for someone to pass along the shoreline below. : Bodies: :: Tegan Bianco (In a watery grave) :: Kara Holmes (Lying at the bottom of the cliff, right foot shoved into her mouth, jaw nearly ripped off and throat blown apart) :: Rebbecca Bradbury (Lying on approximately 20 feet away from Kara, clothes torn off and arm inserted into her body) :: Katherine Blanco (Lying somewhere in the area, neck swollen from allergic reaction) :: Nigel Gillespie (Lying at the bottom of the cliff, neck broken) :: Galen Neilson (In a watery grave) :: Nadine Willowbrook (In a watery grave) ---- The Field of Flowers: An open field, filled to the brim with flowers of every size, shape, and color. It's truly a beautiful sight, even though you won't have much time to be admiring the view. The flowers could use a little extra red to make them even more beautiful, if you've an eye for such things. : Bodies: :: Luis Chezinski (Face a shade of red and purple, blood running down his neck, eyes bulging out) :: Brenden Bedard (Laying face down in field, damage to front of skull) ---- The Northern Coast: The northern side of the island gives way to a sparkling blue ocean and a never-ending strip of white sands. Make sure not to get too caught up in the spectacular view, lest it be the last thing you ever see. : Bodies: :: N/A